


Olivia's Lullaby

by disneyfangirl



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Lullabies, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyfangirl/pseuds/disneyfangirl
Summary: An alternate version of Ratigan's lullaby. This song is from my fic, "The Adventures of Olivia, Fidget, and Toby 2". Olivia is dedicating this song to Fidget to help him sleep, compared to Ratigan, who would put a sleeping spell upon him, hoping Fidget dies during it. Thankfully, Fidget does not die. Instead, he sleeps until his friends come to his rescue.





	Olivia's Lullaby

_Goodnight, sweet dreams._

_You’ve come a long way since we met._

_Let yourself be raptured in your dreamland_

_And forget about your criminal past as you take flight._

_You’ll find yourself safe and sound at last._

_Goodnight…_

 


End file.
